What is the least common multiple of 42 and 54? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(42, 54) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 42 and 54. We know that 42 x 54 (or 2268) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 54 until we find a number divisible by 42. 54, 108, 162, 216, 270, 324, 378, So, 378 is the least common multiple of 42 and 54.